Only The Fingers Knows
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee - 2Min - OS - PG-18 / Romance. Taemin s'achète une bague et découvre que Minho a la même. Coïncidences ?


_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais bien ...)_

_**Paring** : 2Min_

_**Rating** : PG-17_

_**NDA** : Mon premier 2Min ! De plus, c'est mon "grand saut dans le vide" : mon premier Lemon ! *.*_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Only the fingers knows**

**L**a rue était très fréquentée en ce jour d'été. Les parents et les enfants, les mains remplient de sacs en papiers, souriaient, riaient et parlaient fort. Les couples se tenaient par la main, se regardaient en rougissant et parlaient avec gaieté. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, la tête dans un t-shirt noir à col-roulé, et une casquette sur la tête. Il marchait vite, le dos courbé et les mains dans les poches. Mais, en passant devant une vitrine, il s'arrêta net, le regard accroché par un petit anneau en argent. C'était une bague, très simple, avec de fines arabesques incrustées, courant tout du long. Il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans la boutique, et en quelques minutes, en fît l'acquisition. Il sortit de la boutique, l'anneau à son index droit, un sourire fleurissant aux lèvres.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, en milieu d'après-midi, il le trouva vide. Il s'installa devant la télévision, profitant un maximum du calme régnant. Calme qui prît fin instantanément, puisque quatre jeunes hommes firent irruption dans l'appartement en pleine discussion animée.

- Tae, tu es là ? Demanda Key en entrant dans la pièce. Son regard tomba directement sur le cadet du groupe, affalé élégamment sur leur canapé couleur crème.

- Salut ! Votre ballade s'est bien passée ? Leur demanda Taemin, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Parfait, j'ai trouvé un tas de vêtements extra, et les garçons aussi d'ailleurs ! Je t'ai pris un t-shirt super, tu vas l'adorer ! Lui dit-il en lui tendant un sac en papier kraft.

- Oh, fallait pas Umma, merci beaucoup ! Taemin sortit du sac un t-shirt noir, une tête de mort stylisée imprimé sur le devant.

Les trois autres, qui avaient fini d'enlever leurs chaussures firent irruption dans la pièce, et s'installèrent, plus ou moins, élégamment sur le canapé et le sol.

Taemin, qui discutait du t-shirt avec Key, remarqua du coin de l'œil, au doigt de Minho, un éclat brillant. Il mit fin à la discussion et rejoignit Minho sur le sol.

- Minho Hyung, tu peut me montrer ta bague s'il te plaît ? Demanda le châtain.

- Oui, bien sûr. Minho lui tendit sa main, regardant le plus jeune avec curiosité.

Les yeux de Taemin s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

- Hum … Hyung … Nous avons … Nous avons les mêmes bagues je crois …

- Ah bon ? Minho regarda alors la main droite de Taemin, où se trouvait la bague, et eu un petit sourire en coin. C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est exactement les mêmes ! C'est plutôt drôle et sympa non ?

Les trois autres, qui avaient écouté la petit discussion, se rapprochèrent et comparèrent les deux anneaux.

- Ça me rappel ce truc, dit Onew, il me semble que quand on est en couple, on porte les mêmes bagues, pour montrer notre attachement aux autres … Il se mit à rire. C'est trop drôle ! Cachottiers, vous êtes en couple et on ne le savait même pas ! C'est pas cool ça !

Onew s'esclaffa de plus belle devant l'embarra du plus jeune, qui avait une nouvelle fois baissé la tête, les joues en feu, le regard fuyant. Jjong, qui n'avait pour l'instant rien dit, se mit à rire, suivit par les autres.

- Bah, Minnie, c'est pas grave qu'on ait les mêmes, c'est plutôt cool, ça nous rapproche, tu ne croit pas ? Demanda Minho, les yeux brillants du rire contenu, donnant un petit coup de coude à Taemin.

Key frappa dans ses mains et demanda aux autres de ne plus se moqué ouvertement de son « bébé » , essayant d'empêcher un troisième embarra pour le plus jeune du groupe, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ses paquets dans les mains, un micro sourire aux lèvres. Avant de tourner au coin du couloir, il jeta un regard à Minho, que celui-ci lui rendit. Il se tramait quelque chose, mais quoi, il n'aurait su le dire, le grand brun était trop mystérieux et imperméable pour le savoir. Il lui fallait se renseigner au plus vite.

Taemin, le rouge toujours aux joue, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ayant besoin d'une distraction. Il n'avait jamais était aussi embarrassé, ou presque, si on ne comptait pas les nombreuses fois où il s'était retrouvé habillé en fille. Il prenait un grand verre d'eau fraîche quand Jjong apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Hey Minnie ! N'empêche, elles sont pas mal vos bagues, elles sont classes. Tu l'as trouvé quand ?

- Euuuh … En rentrant du studio tout à l'heure, à pied, je suis passé devant une boutique, et je l'ai remarqué. J'la trouvé cool mais maintenant que Minho Hyung à la même et après ce qu'a dit Onew, je sais pas comment réagir … Taemin regarda son Hyung se servir lui aussi un verre d'eau. Jjong se tourna vers lui.

- C'est p't'être une coïncidence, mais Minho l'a acheté tout à l'heure aussi, quand on rentrait. Ça doit sûrement être dans la même bijouterie … Dit-il, le front cerné de concentration. En tout cas, cette situation m'amuse !

- Et bien moi pas tellement … J'me sens tellement gêné, je pense que je vais pas la porté souvent, si les fans ou les paparazzi voient nos deux bagues identiques, ça pourrait causé des problèmes. Enfin, il poussa un soupir, c'est une histoire incroyable quand même !

Il sourit à son aîné et parti dans sa chambre. Minho le suivit du regard quelques secondes, concentré sur son jeu, Onew à ses côtés sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains.

Le soir, le repas se passa tranquillement, tout le monde discuta joyeusement, oubliant peu à peu cette histoire de bagues identiques. Key fît la vaisselle alors que les autres débarrassaient et nettoyaient la table ainsi que la petite cuisine dans un joyeux mouvement.

Quand tout fut fini, ils se dispersèrent. Key parti à la douche, Jjong parti composer dans sa chambre, et les trois autres s'assirent sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Minho était au milieu, les deux autres de chaque côtés. Ils regardaient une émission de divertissement, avec des stars et des gags. Tous les trois riaient beaucoup. Au bout d'un moment, Minho posa sa main, tout en riant, sur la cuisse du jeune châtain. Taemin ne remarqua pas grand chose, absorbé par la télévision. Il sentit tout de même la main du rappeur monter et descendre sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui envoya quelques frissons dans le dos. Il ferma automatiquement les yeux, poussa un long soupir de bien être, et les rouvrit, tombant dans le regard noir de Minho. Tae se mit à rougir, et détourna ses yeux pour se concentrer sur la télévision sans vraiment y parvenir. Il sentait la chaleur de la main du brun sur sa cuisse, ce qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise et lui provoquait de drôles de sensations. Tae se leva précipitamment, s'excusa auprès d'Onew, sans que celui ne sache pourquoi, et fila vers sa chambre. En passant, il croisa Key qui sortait de la douche, une serviette sur la tête. Celui-ci regarda le Maknae passait, fronçant les sourcils face au visage rougi du plus jeune.

Key entra dans le salon et prit la place restante du canapé. Il fixait la télévision sans vraiment la voir, concentré sur la vision du châtain fuyant presque vers sa chambre. Il se concentra sur l'écran, et en déduisit, quelques secondes plus tard, que ce ne devait pas être cette émission qui avait rendu rouge pivoine le plus jeune du groupe. En soufflant, il tourna la tête vers les garçons restant, près à leur demandait ce qu'il arrivait au plus jeune, quand il vit le regard fuyant et troublé de Minho, pourtant pas impressionnable pour deux sous. Il le fixa sans ciller jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne se tourner vers lui. Il y a eu alors un échange plutôt curieux : Key fronça les sourcils, et détourna les yeux vers le couloir avant de revenir dans ceux de Minho. Celui ci fit un petit sourire, haussa les épaules et se leva, prenant la même direction que le Maknae. Jjong vînt instantanément remplacé Minho sur le canapé, ayant abandonner pour cette soirée la composition laborieuse d'une nouvelle chanson.

- Yoboe, je crois que quelque chose se trame entre Minnie et Minho. Key se penchait vers Jjong, pour que seul celui-ci l'entende.

- Ah bon ? Demande le chanteur.

Key hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se tourna vers l'écran, les sourcils froncés et une petite moue aux lèvres.

Jjong leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir silencieux, remerciant n'importe qu'elle divinité que Kibum ne veuille pas approfondir sa pensée. Jjong savait exactement ce qu'il se tramé dans cette maison, surtout concernant le rappeur brun et le plus jeune du groupe.

Taemin était sur son lit, les écouteurs de son I-Pod aux oreilles, écoutant les musiques aléatoirement. Il lisait un livre emprunté à Onew. Enfin, lisait, c'était un bien grand mot car le Maknae relisait depuis vingt fois la même phrase, l'esprit tourné vers autre chose, de plus... physique et de moins intellectuel.

Sa peau, au niveau de sa cuisse, le brûlait étrangement, d'une agréable brûlure, et qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, lui envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Taemin sentit que son anatomie n'était pas insensible à ce frisson, loin de là. Il baissa les yeux, et souffla un bon coup. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se toucher après une simple caresse de la cuisse par son Hyung, si ? Les joues de Tae prirent une nouvelle fois une couleur rosée. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, à l'étroit dans son jeans serré. Il se leva, défit le bouton et baissa sa braguette. Il commença à descendre son pantalon quand deux coups secs se firent entendre. Il leva la tête vers la porte au moment où Mihno la franchissait, le regard braqué sur Taemin, ou plus précisément, sur les jambes nues de Taemin.

Le plus jeune ne savait plus où se mettre, l'objet de son futur fantasme se trouvait en face de lui, les yeux braquaient sur lui. Taemin était comme glacé, sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Minho, et ses mains étaient toujours au niveau de son pantalon, c'est à dire, à ses genoux.

Minho ferma la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, le regard maintenant dans celui du châtain.

Celui-ci, que le mouvement du brun avait dégelé, remonta comme il le put son pantalon sur ses hanches, et se remit droit, les yeux dans ceux de Minho.

- Euuuuh … Minho Huyng …

Minho ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, ou son baragouinage c'est selon, il attrapa le visage de Taemin en coupe, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut comme un choc électrique dans leur deux corps. Taemin, qui avait gardé les yeux ouverts, les ferma lentement, le corps parcouru de frissons violents. Mihno descendit ses mains dans le cou de Taemin, puis l'une continua vers sa hanche, où elle se posa avec douceur, et l'autre se faufila sur sa nuque.

Taemin passa ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé, toute pudeur envolée face à une telle sensation.

Le baiser s'intensifia quand Minho colla leur deux corps ensemble. Il demanda ensuite l'accès à la bouche du plus jeune en caressant sa lèvre inférieur avec le bout de sa langue, le plus doucement et le plus sensuellement possible. Le Maknae poussa un petit soupir quand leur deux corps rentrèrent en contact. Il poussa ensuite un gémissement en donnant l'accès à sa bouche à Minho, resserrant ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé, fourrageant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns à sa porté.

Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, le choc fût plus puissant, et le monde aurait pu s'écroulé que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait remarqué.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Front contre front, ils tentaient de calmer leurs respiration et leurs cœurs. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent. Minho se recula de quelques millimètres, prit la mains droite de Taemin, et la porta à sa bouche. Il embrassa la bague.

Taemin se sentit à nouveau rougir face au visage plein de dévotion du brun face à lui.

- Tae … Ça fait des mois que je rêve de t'embrasser, des mois que je rêve de t'avoir dans mes bras, des mois que je rêve de ton parfum, de tes cheveux, de ton sourire, de ton regard, de ton corps …

- Hyung …

- J'ai envie de toi tout entier Lee Taemin, jour et nuit, minutes après minutes. Je te veux pour moi tout seul, là, maintenant, et à jamais.

Mihno posa sur Tae un regard de braise. Le plus jeune sentit un feu monter en lui pour finir sur son visage, déjà rosi après ce baiser. Taemin ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus juste sur le moment. Il se rapprocha de Minho et l'embrassa presque religieusement sur le coin des lèvres, le nez, le front, les joues, la mâchoire et revînt vers les lèvres, où il scella enfin leurs bouches pour un deuxième baiser.

Minho, qui avait toujours sa main sur la hanche du plus jeune, la passa sous le t-shirt de celui-ci, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau douce. Taemin frissonna de plus belle, et serra son corps contre celui du brun, brun qui pouvait à présent sentir l'excitation du plus jeune contre sa cuisse.

Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, Minho passa ses deux mains sous le t-shirt du châtain, et le relava pour avoir accès à son torse imberbe et fin, quoique bien dessiné. Il fit passé le tissu par dessus la tête du plus jeune. Celui-ci avait la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte en un gémissement silencieux, les yeux fermés et le mains dans les cheveux du brun qui lui picorait le cou avec délice.

Puis tout stoppa. Trois petits coups s'étaient fait entendre sur la porte de la chambre. Taemin, au départ glacé d'effrois, poussa loin de lui Mihno et se mit frénétiquement à la recherche de son t-shirt. Minho le lui trouva, et au moment où Taemin le tenais dans ses mains, la porte s'ouvrit pour laissé place à un Onew plutôt surpris.

- Euh … Minnie, je voulais voir si je pouvais récupéré le livre que je t'avais passé mais … Onew semblait un peu déconcerté. Il avait en face de lui un Taemin rouge pivoine, la tête basse et un t-shirt contre la poitrine, et à côté de lui, Minho lui lançait un petit sourire en coin, les yeux brillant.

- Onew hyung … C'est pas ce que tu croit hein ?! Euh … Minho Hyung m'aidai dans mon essayage du nouveau t-shirt que Kibum m'a acheté ! N'est ce pas hyung ?

Minho hocha la tête, un sourire toujours aux lèvres et les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Onew n'était pas bête, loin de là, et plutôt observateur. Il voyait bien que le t-shirt dans les mains de Tae n'était pas celui acheter un peu plus tôt dans la journée par leur Diva. De plus, pourquoi être sur la défensive pour un simple essayage ? Tae n'était pas aussi gêné d'habitude. Pourtant, le Leader n'ajouta rien, il hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Taemin lui tendit le livre qu'il était venu cherché. Onew le remercia, regarda les garçons une dernières fois, et quitta la pièce.

Minho se tourna vers Taemin, lui fit un hochement de tête, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres, et quitta lui aussi la pièce.

Taemin se mit dans son lit. Il avait l'esprit retournait dès qu'il repensait à ce qui venait d'arriver. Il n'arrivait pas à assimilé la révélation de Minho. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre comment la situation avait pu tournée comme cela, comment ils avaient pu s'embrassé, voire plus, en un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot, un terme, sur cette étrange scène, cette étrange soirée. Ou si, il en avait un, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'admettre.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient une répétition dans la salle d'entraînement de la S.M.E. Ils se levèrent tous, et la routine pris le dessus. Taemin, qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, trop de questions dans la tête, marchait au radar. Il ne fit donc pas attention à son environnement, et aux gens qui y vivaient. Minho avait un visage rayonnant, une aura attractive et un sourire éblouissant, sourire qui s'agrandissait quand il se posait sur le plus jeune du groupe, encore chambouler de la veille. Jonghyun voyait bien l'état de ses deux amis. Il ne dit rien, attendant le récit du grand brun, qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Il était devenu, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi ni comment, le gardien du secret de Minho en ce qui concernait le Maknae et son attirance pour lui. Il avait été son complice le plus secret depuis maintenant quelques temps. Onew, en tant que Leader, voyait bien que quelque chose se tramait depuis sa « découverte » d'hier soir, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, il avait d'autres choses à pensé. De plus, il serait bien un jour ou l'autre au courant de l'histoire, rien ne rester jamais longtemps secret dans ce groupe. Key lui, ne le voyait pas comme cela. Il commençait lentement mais sûrement à perdre patience, voulant à tout prix savoir ce qu'il se passait entre son « bébé » et le rappeur du groupe. Il y avait réfléchis une bonne partie de la soirée mais n'avais pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Il lui fallait attendre encore un peu, même si ça lui semblait pénible.

L'entraînement se déroula sans accroches, si ce n'est les frôlements, les touchers appuyés, les regards intenses que lançais Minho à un Taemin de plus en plus bouleversé.

Le soir, les trois plus âgés du groupe devaient animés une émission, les autres avaient quartier libre. Dans le van, Taemin se tenait le plus loin possible de Minho mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquait, totalement concentrait sur la route.

Arriver à l'appartement, Taemin fonça directement dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte et colla son dos contre celle-ci, laissant un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et son souffle se faisait court dès qu'il repensait aux touchers et aux agissements du rappeur tout au long de la journée. Il mis fin à ses pensées et se déshabilla. Il régla la température de l'eau et se glissa dans la douche, fredonnant un de leur titre.

De son côté, Minho avait essayé de ne pas suivre le plus jeune dans la salle de bain, il avait alors errer dans l'appartement tel un lion en cage. Mais quand il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler, il n'y tint plus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entra à pas feutrés, et referma la porte sans un bruit.

Il put alors admirer le dos et les courbes du jeune homme sous la douche. Il suivit une goutte d'eau qui roulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur ses fesses rebondies, sur ses longues jambes fuselées pour finir sa courses à ses pieds. Il ôta silencieusement ses vêtements, le regard toujours fixait sur le corps du châtain. Il s'approcha lentement, et entra à son tour dans la large cabine de douche. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Taemin. Celui-ci ce figea, mais Minho n'arrêta pas la course de sa main, qui maintenant descendait le long de son dos pour finir sur la hanche du jeune homme. Taemin se retourna et fixa son regard dans celui du brun face à lui. Minho se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées de son futur amant. Le baiser chaste se transforma en un baiser langoureux quand Taemin ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à sa langue de caresser celle de son Hyung. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de la nuque du plus âgé, et se colla à celui-ci. Minho, de sa main libre, s'accrocha aux cheveux mouillés de Taemin. Quand ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le regard de Minho parcouru le corps du jeune homme face à lui, et s'arrêta sur la virilité dressée de celui-ci. Taemin, suivant son regard, rougis mais ne se démonta pas. Minho lui fit un sourire entendu, et attrapa sa verge. Il le caressa délicatement en posant simultanément ses lèvres sur le cou largement offert de Taemin puisque celui-ci avait posé sa tête contre la parois de la douche. Il poussa un petit gémissement ce qui envoya des décharges dans le bas ventre de Minho. Taemin, sentant la jouissance arrivée, s'accrocha aux épaules de Minho. Celui-ci stoppa ses mouvements, embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant avant de le tourner face au mur de la douche. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur ses omoplates tout en caressant langoureusement les fesses offertes du Maknae. Celui-ci poussait de plus en plus de gémissements. Le plus âgé frotta sensuellement son pénis contre les fesses du plus jeune. Celui-ci compris la demande et se cambra un peu plus, offrant une magnifique vue à Minho. Le brun présenta ses doigts devant la bouche du châtain, doigts que celui-ci lécha avidement. Quand ce fut fait, Minho caressa l'anus de Taemin et y fit entré un premier doigt. Teamin se crispa mais ce détendit vite sous les caresses largement présentes que lui procuré Minho tout au long de son dos et de son torse. Son souffle se coinça pourtant dans sa gorge quand Minho fit entré un deuxième doigt en lui, puis un peu plus tard, un troisième. Taemin finit par s'habituer à cette présence en lui. Minho retira alors ses doigts et présenta sa verge à l'entrée du châtain. Il le pénétra lentement, tout en caressant la virilité de Taemin laissée à l'abandon. Il tentait de détendre son partenaire. Quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il stoppa son mouvement pour laissé le temps à Taemin de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Le jeune homme haletait. Il tenta de se concentrait sur les sensations que le toucher de Minho lui procurait, ainsi que la présence plutôt rafraîchissante de l'eau qui coulait sur eux. Quand il se senti prés, il remua son bassin, donnant l'autorisation à Minho de bouger. Il commença alors de lent va et vient, tout en mordillant, léchant et embrassant les épaules nues de Taemin.

- Pl … Plus … Viiiiiite … Gémit le Maknae.

Minho ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et accéléra son mouvement. Il toucha alors la prostate de son amant qui poussa un cri de surprise. La sensation éprouvée était forte, et Taemin lui murmura un « encore » rauque qui fit frissonner Minho de plus belle. Quand Minho sentit les muscles de Taemin se resserrés autour de lui, il accéléra la cadence, et frappa de plus en plus souvent le point sensible de Taemin, tout en accélérant aussi son mouvement autour de la verge du plus jeune. Celui-ci avait poser son front contre la parois de la douche, la bouche grande ouverte sur des cris de plus en plus forts, le jambes pantelantes. Minho entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Taemin et poussa une dernière fois. Ils vinrent à l'unisson dans un cris rauque. La jouissance fut tellement forte qu'ils en tombèrent tout le deux, pantelants et essoufflés. Minho prit Taemin dans ses bras, l'eau coulant toujours sur eux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Je t'aime, souffla Minho.

Taemin ancra son regard chocolat dans le noir profond du brun.

- Minho, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je ne l'ai compris qu'hier ! Mais je t'aime tellement que mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine à chaque fois que je te voit, à chaque fois que tu me touche, à chaque fois que je pense à toi, à ta voix, tes yeux, tes mains, ta bouche … Je t'aime Choi Minho, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme.

Minho raviva les lèvres de Taemin dans un baiser transpirant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, qu'ils se portaient.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se levé et de sortir de la cabine.

Alors qu'ils se séchés, Minho se tourna vers Taemin.

- Je dois te dire Tae que pour la bague, j'avais tout calculer. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerais aussi vite, mais je l'ai fait exprès. Quand on été en ville hier, j'étais avec Jjong, les deux autres étaient encore dans le magasin. On t'as vu passer au loin, et je t'ai suivit, Jjong à mes côtés. Je lui avait tout dit, mon amour et mon attirance pour toi. On t'as vu entrer dans la bijouterie et en ressortir. On y est donc entrer et j'ai demandé au vendeur ce que tu avait acheté. Il m'a montrer la bague et y voyant un coup de pouce du destin, je l'ai acheté aussi, te faisant ensuite croire à un hasard. Tu ne m'en veut pas ? Minho tournait le dos au danseur, les joues un peu rougis.

- 'Min, Taemin se colla contre le dos du rappeur, je ne t'en veut pas. Grâce à ces bagues, nous avons enfin avoué nos sentiments. Je ne suis pas en colère, mais heureux en ce moment, le plus heureux des hommes ! Taemin retourna Minho dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ces bagues et ce qu'elles représentes seront notre petit secret, d'accord ? Seuls nos doigts sauront la vérité les concernant ! Taemin sourit au plus âgé et celui-ci acquiesça, et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres offertes.

Ils se rhabillèrent et sortir de la salle de bain embuée.

Devant la porte se tenait Key, Jonghyun et Onew, le rouge aux joues et les yeux fuyants. Onew se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire et que dire. Il lança un sourire gêné au couple. Jjong lança un clin d'œil complice à Minho, le sourire aux lèvres. Key se racla la gorge, les dévisagea l'un après l'autre et montra du doigt Minho.

- Si tu fait du mal à mon « bébé », tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de tes attributs, et tu sait comme je peux être sérieux, n'est ce pas ? Lui dit-il d'une voix froide.

**L**e silence ce fit, puis, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

**FIN**


End file.
